Pues Que Paso?
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris dejo aviva embarazada con su hijo y se fue... Que va a hacer aviva ahora? La unica que le da refugio es su mama, pero, durará aviva batallando con su hijo que nacio a los 6 meses? Lee para creer...
1. Chapter 1

Aviva's POV

Well... Its been a long time since I have seen Chris... My mom tells me he isn't worth the fighting for, but if she only knew... He broke up with me a couple months ago when he moved, but I never told him about his baby... All I know is that now he is dating someone else, and I don't think he ever wants to get back with me... No body knows I'm pregnant with his child... Not a single fly... So I sit around my house doing nothing, being too tired to go play like my mom says... I think its time I tell her... So I walk downstairs, where she is drinking her coffee... I clear my throat, and she looks up. "Si miha?" I gulp, and she smiles. "Mama cuando Chris me dejo... Me dejo embarazada..." I say the last word slowly, and then I gulp, trying not to cry. "Porque lloras? No llores esta bien porque no le dijiste?" "Porque me dejo antes que le podía decir..." "Y no le puedes mandar un texto o algo?" "Tiene otra novia... No creo que le importe el bebe..." I walked away, and she stopped me. "Vamos a hablar un poquito mejor... Siéntate y no llores mas..." So I sit down, and wipe away my tears, and she continues...

"So te embarazo?" "Si..." "Y porque te dejo Chris si te amaba?" "No me quiera lo se..." "Porque dices eso?" "Porque cuando fui a decirle me dijo que se iba mover y que ya no estábamos juntos..." "Deberías decirle que estas embarazada y al mejor se regresa contigo..." "Lo crees?" "Si lo creo..." So I texted Chris, and it broke my heart when he told me he didn't care and that he was never gonna help me... So I got angry and sad and I just threw my phone... My mom watched me, and sighed. "Miha ven..." So i went up to her, and she sighed. "No le importó verdad..." "Como supiste?" "Tenia tu misma cara cuando tu papa me dejo embarazada contigo... Nunca le importó que tenia a ti y necesitabas attention por lo que te paso cuando tenías 3 meses..." "Que paso?" "Sufriste una parálisis cerebral y un ataque al corazón..." "De verdad?" "Si... Por milagro lo sobreviste..." "Oh..." I remain quiet, and then sigh. So Chris just wanted my virginity... Interest not love... So now that I'm pregnant he doesn't care about the baby... Well I won't care about him... "So papa te dejo?" "Si cuando tenía 6 meses de embarazada... Después de eso ya no quise darte otro padre..." "Bueno, al menos te tengo a ti..." "Si pero tu bebe necesita su papa..." "Porque pronto lo vas a tener, y después te van a empezar los problemas..." "No quiero otro bebe nunca mas..." "Buena decisión..." At that moment I felt a strong pain,and my mom looked at me. "Que tienes?" "No se me duele..." "Ay no viene tu bebe..." "Que?!" "Calmate y acuéstate en tu cama... Voy contigo en un minuto... "

_**Este va estar en spanglish unos chapters porque se me ocurrió la idea de seguir escribiendo en español pero nomas por como 2 capítulos van a estar en el English masticado, pero pronto va ser casi todo en español. Gracias por su apoyo y apreciación y sin ustedes, nunca hubiera podido hacer este fanfic en español... :-]**_


	2. Chapter 2

So I did what my mom told me... And as soon as I laid down the pain became even stronger... The baby was coming... I couldn't believe it... Then my mom came in and smiled at me... I forgot she was a nurse... Tough luck now I'm giving birth at home... "Cálmate y empuja..." "Que que?" "Empuja lo mas fuerte que puedas... Lo más fuerte lo más rápido viene tu bebe..." So I pushed really hard, and then I heard a cry. "Lo tengo Aviva... Es un niño... Ay vengo tengo que limpiarlo..." So I waited a couple of minutes and then she comes back. "Ahí tienes miha... Tu bebe..." The little baby squirmed under the towel, and cried. "Esta muy bonito aviva..." "Lo se... Se parece mucho a su papa..." I smiled a bit, and rocked the baby. The baby opened his eyes, and I almost cried... He was alive and well... The baby waved his little arms around, and cried. "Aviva tiene frio..." So I hugged him and he stopped crying.

A while later, I sigh and look at the baby. I dial his number, and then he answers at the 4th ring. "What do you want slut?" "I want to show you this..." She showed him the baby, and Chris sighed. "So what slut? You have a baby now..." "He's ur Chris..." "I don't care... I'm happy with my girlfriend." "Fine Chris but if my son ever wants to talk to you you better not ignore him..." So that night I sight down on the dinner table with my son, and my mom smiles. "Un bebe es mucha responsabilidad..." "Lo se mama pero no e terminado la escuela..." "Bueno te ayudo con el bebe hasta que te gradúes de la preparatoria, de acuerdo?" "Si mama." "Y después

quiero que le buscamos un papa..." "Lo... Tengo que dar?" "No miha quiero que te encuentres un muchacho para que sea el papa de tu bebe y tu esposo..." "Ósea me caso con el?" "Si miha..." "Ay gracias mama!" I hugged her, and she smiled.

_**ah bueno acidentes pasan... La cosa estupida no me dejaba corregirla... Lo siento si mis capítulos están chiquitos... Escribo en mi teléfono **_

_**móvil y no me dice cuantas palabras llevo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voy ahora a escribir en espanol solamente ahora... Si se me sale algo en engles no es mi culpa..**_

Le doy un abrazo, y me sonríe... "Hija nomás ten cuidado con los hombres, entendido?" "Si mama." Unos años después, me encuentro con Chris otro vez. Le doy la vuelta, cargando mi hijo de 2 años. Me para, y sonríe. "Hey Aviva how are you?" "Like you care wimp..." "Aviva I'm sorry about that..." "I don't care." Me mira con una tristeza, y me acuerdo que mama me dijo que tienes que darles una segundo chanca... Y se la di... Pero la hecho a la basura porque 2 años después, me dejo embarazada otra ves y con un chiquillo de 4 años... Ya no se que hacer... Mi mama es la única que me da refugio...

Ya decide abandonar a Chris... Esa misma noche meto mis cosas en unas cajas, y me voy. Con mi hijo y el que venia, yo me fui, no importando lo que iba a decir...

Chris POV

A cabron... Me dejo? Porque? Yo no sabía que me estaba viendo cuando hice el amor con una amiga... Fue un estupido error, no sabía que se iba a ir... Estaba con mi hijo el otro dia, y me dijo que no quiera irse con Aviva... Le pregunte y me dijo que la odiaba a aviva...

Cuando voy al cuarto de mi hijo, veo que el sige ahí, dormido... Veo que tenía sangre en la camisa, y la examino... Caso mato a aviva... Es la sangre de ella... La aviento al sin, y me sentí mal cuando vi lo que aviva tenía para mi... Mañana era mi cumpleaños, y me dijo que lo que me iba dar era una sorpresa, y yo se la di... Soy un estupido...

Unos años después, vi a aviva y su hijo. Me acerca a ellos, y ella me dio un vistazo y se voltio... Fue cando hice un error muy grande cuando se dio cuanta que estaba vivo... Tuve la mente de quitarle el hijo menor... Porque? Nomás quiera atención... Ella me miro en los ojos el día que logro encontrar su hijo, y me dijo cosas que ella nunca ha dicho... "Eres un idiota que no tiene vida ni trabajo... Mi hijo me odia por tu culpa arrastrado..." Agarro el niño de 2 anos, y el niño lloro... Abrazo a aviva fuerte, y ella le hico lo mismo... "Mami mami!" El niño le grito, y se rio felizmente cuando estaba en los hombros de ella... "Hijo te quiero tanto tanto la próxima vez no te dejes que ese cabron te toce..." Mi hijo más grande me miro en los ojos, después a aviva... "Papi porque no me trata asi ella?" "No se..." "Hijo ya sabes que te quiero mucho... No sabes de lo que fui por para tenerte... Y me tratas como un pedazo de basura..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ella me mira en los ojos, y beso el niño chiquito en el cachete, "Tu papa me dejo embarazada contigo... Se fue con otra mujer y cuando le di otra chanca, me tratan los dos como basura y me voy con mi hijo..." "Pero porque nena?" "Porque no quedó ser tratada asi..." "Mami mami quiero ir a la casa!" "Bueno hijo esta bien vamos a casa chiquito precioso..." Ellos se fueron a su casa, y me senté en el sillón. El niño me mira a los ojos, y me siento mal. Después, llamo a mi novia, y tuvimos una larga charla...

Aviva POV

Bueno, Chris tiene novia, y yo me voy. Yo quiero mi hijo mucho y no voy a dejar que Chris lo toce. Tuve su hijo cuando tenia 14... No cree es mucho para pedir? Yo no nunca entendí los hombres... Y nunca lo voy a lograr...

Unos años después, mi hijo me pregunta sobre su papi... Yo le evite la pregunta, pero el persistió. "Mami quien es mi papi?" Y al la 5 vez, lo siento en mis piernas, y veo al suelo. "Tu papa es el señor que te quiso robar cuando tenías 2 años..." "Ese? Es muy bueno... Tiene una novia y el me dijo que ella era mi mami..." "Pero yo soy tu mama..." "Lo se mami... Por eso digo... Me pego cuando le dije que ella no era..." "Te pego?" "Si con una regla..." "Ese cabron... Como pudo pegarle a su hijo con eso..." "Mami no quiero conocer a mi papi..." "Lo mismo aquí hijo... Lo mismo aquí..."

El POV de nadie

Pasaron muchos años, y Chris y aviva nunca quisieron verse. Sus hijos ya estaban en la media, y en la mismas classes. Aviva se sentía muy mal cuando veía a Chris, y el tambien. Un dia, habían dejado a sus hijos en la escuela, cuando empezó a llover. Aviva no le importó, y siguió su camino, cuando Chris la paro. "Hola mi amor quieres que te de un aventón a tu casa?" "No. Gracias..." "Vamos nena..." "Um, que no estábamos separados?" "No importa nena... Estoy solo..." "Sólo?" "Ya no tengo novia..." "Y como lo puedes asegurar?" "Eso no importa vamos mi amor... Te llevo a mi casa..." "Que no Chris que no entiendes?" "Vamos nena... Súbete al carro y olvida lo que paso antes... Tu y yo... El amor en mi cama... Como suena?" "Ay que no!" "Vamos chiquita... No quieres hacer el amor conmigo?" "Chris me quieres violar?!" "Shh! No no quiero hacerte eso nomas es una invitación para el amor conmigo..." "Si me dejo hacer el amor contigo te callarás?" "Si nena... Seré todo lo que tu quieras..." Se subió en el carro, y Chris sonrió. "So vamos a hacer el amor en mi cama..." "Chris estas seguro de esto?" "Si nena... Sexo, tu y yo, nadie mas..." Cuando llegaron al la casa de Chris, el se quito la ropa en el cuarto. Aviva lo miro, y el la empujo en la cama. "Chris no se si lo deberíamos hacer..." "Vamos mi amor... Se va a sentir bien cuando te haga el amor..." "Pero Chris... No es correcto..." "Nomas esta ves... Te prometo." Aviva lo vio con una confusión, y Chris le quitó la ropa. "Aviva..." Le beso la boca, y se metió en ella. "Ay Chris... No vayas tan fuerte..."

**les gusto? Pueden mandarme mensaje soy buena para el español,... Soy mexicana... Déjenme un commentario o sugerencias y dimen cuando quieren que le ponga más capítulos... Denme 5 commentarios y lo hago... Trato hecho? No? Ha ha bueno ok que tengan buen dia :-3**


End file.
